User talk:Finnonymous
hey welcome to my talk page. remember to sign your name using the four tildes (~~~~) and yeah I'll get back to you at some point (probably) Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Prince Finneow page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sloshedtrain (talk) 10:44, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Chat Bans I would like to know what the banning was for. I saw there to be no reason but an extremely unfair empathesis on drama. I would also like the request the removing of my chat ban. The Ultimate Ghost-booster (and his advice board!) 14:38, December 14, 2013 (UTC) *Aka: CreepyheroofTime, Idk how to hyperlink.* I was banned from the chat, and I understand why. (I got FAR too comfortable sorry) but that is not what I am here for you edited my talk page, said something, I accidentally deleted it and not knowing what you said is driving me nuts. I would greatly appreciate if you would tell me what it was you previously noted. Rashalacal (talk) 13:39, December 15, 2013 (UTC)Rashalacal Lol You just got owned by Reading, how do you feel? XD Chicks and dudes, who ya think is really kickin' tunes? (talk) 13:45, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey, what's the dealio What the mother humpback whale, bro? Ice-cool23 (talk) 14:29, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Wait a moment, that wasn't a slur. Eh, fine. At least I'll be able to come by on Christmas. Ice-cool23 (talk) 14:34, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Wut http://prntscr.com/2t41np >OVER 9000 How DARE you! It should have been "OGRE 9000"! SOMEGUY123 (talk) 20:10, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Hi u fkn dik il fid u hunt u dwn and murda u becos i haf like 3 gangs dey cn al 360 noscope an we gun fuk ur bish 2 k Yo yo yo wassup wassup give up the rock -Zoidberg (talk) 06:53, March 5, 2014 (UTC) <3 <3 -- 20:47, March 23, 2014 (UTC) I love your profile pick, I've been listening to my chemical romance all day!!!! Mcreep (talk) 17:04, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Finn soon you will be demoted. For banning me without reason. That's against Admin rules. NO WARNIng Wth u ban me with no warning for slurs, I used no slurs at all not a single cuss word wth. Lift Ban I was joking, I was not serious please lift the ban im new here and i didnt know the rules to the chat sorry for my slur DOADeathbyautopsy (talk) 18:34, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Heyo Finn. i have a really quick question. is chat still a thing? i wasn't really sure ;-;Dementedlove (talk) 18:01, July 23, 2015 (UTC)